bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Odo Marquard
( ) | birthday = September 21 | age = 45 | gender = Male | height = 7'0" | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = Spear "R" | previous occupation = | team = Tiro con L'arco | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | storyline = The Woman who Knows All | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Odo Marquard (小戸•マルクワルド, Odo Marukuwarudo) is a who is a member of Tiro con L'arco, a division of the Impero Nascosto. He possess the designation "R" and is known as Odo "the Rock" (ロックの小戸, Rokku no Odo). Appearance Odo is tremendous in size, dwarfing even his comrade, Johann Fichte, in height. Physically, he is the most muscular of all of the Quincy in Tiro con L'arco. He has dark complexion and long blond hair, which reaches down to his waist, and a blond beard. His typical attire consisted of a distinctive single shoulder-strap flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna and a thick rope tied around his waist. It should be noted that his attire is completely out of the norm for a Quincy. Personality Odo is very brutish in nature. He seems to enjoy fighting and killing as many people as he possibly can. Unlike other Quincy shown thus far in the Impero's legions, he doesn't appear to be quite cunning. The opposite, in fact, is true; with Odo showing that he isn't very smart, particularly when it comes to battle strategy or other means of intelligent critical thinking. Equipment Bankai Stealing Device: Like most members of the Impero Nascosto, Johann possess a medallion, around the size of his palm, which can steal either the Bankai of a Shinigami or the Resurrección of an Arrancar. At some point, he used it to obtain the Bankai of an unknown Shinigami, named Kōkihekireki sono Kurohyō (後期霹靂其の黒豹, Final Thunderclap of the Black Panther). He can use its abilities at will. He later uses an enhanced medallion to steal Seireitou Kawahiru's Shinwaryeok Hanullim. Powers & Abilities : As a Quincy, Odo can absorb reishi from his surroundings to aid in his fighting. * (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Odo's nickname, "The Rock", comes from his unique ability to use both Blut abilities at the exact same time; something previously thought impossible. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut. Odo is noted to have the strongest Blut within the Impero Nascosto. : Odo is extremely proficient at hand-to-hand fighting, being one of his primary modes of combat. His spiritual weapon takes the form of a set of gauntlets, making his style of hand-to-hand fighting even more dangerous. Spirit Weapon Reishi Gauntlets: Odo's spiritual weapon takes the form of gauntlets of reishi which he forms around his hand. Spiked protrusions emerge from these gauntlets where his finger tips are. In addition to allowing him to use traditional Quincy techniques, the gauntlets can also be used in hand-to-hand combat and can cause tremendous damage. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): When preparing to use Heilig Pfeil, Odo points with one finger, focusing all of the reishi surrounding his hand into a single point, which causes it to extend well beyond the reach of his finger. He can then fire a Heilig Pfeil, which takes the form of a triangular dart, with tremendous force and impact. The more fingers he uses, the more Heilig Pfeil he can fire. This means that, using both hands at the same time, he could fire twenty Heilig Pfeil at a time. Quincy: Vollständig Azrael (疫病神 (アズラエル), Azuraeru; Hebrew for "Whom God Helps", Japanese for "Angel of Death"): Attached to his flak jacket is an emblem resembling the one on his Bankai Stealing Device. When activated, a tremendous amount of reiatsu is released, forming into a pillar which pierces the sky that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Odo emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form, instead of new features and clothing, as some Quincy receive, Odo is completely enshrouded by an intense aura of reishi. The concentration of reishi is so much, in fact, that it causes his hair to stand on end. He seems to be able to increase and decrease this concentration at will. * Complete Reishi Dominance: Odo begins to absorb a large amount of reishi into his full-body aura to use in his now more powerful attacks. In this form, Odo's absorption of reishi has explosively increased, allowing him to absorb all manner of spiritual constructs, such as the trees, grass, buildings, and even the regular citizens of Soul Society. * Reishi Gauntlets: Odo can still form his spiritual weapon, which is his gauntlets, while in Vollständig. Because they are connected to a larger power source now, the gauntlets are twice as destructive as they are in his normal form and his Heilig Pfeil are noticeably larger. * Enhanced Blut: While in Vollständig, Odo's Blut becomes truly impenetrable. It is said that only the attacks with the pinnacle of attack power could ever hope to scratch him. In the same regard, his attack power explosively increases. Trivia * His name is shared with the German philosopher . * His moniker, "The Rock", is also a reference to . * Azrael, the name of Odo's Quincy: Vollständig, comes from the name of the Hebrew and Islamic . * Odo is the only member of Tiro con L'arco not killed by Raian Getsueikirite. He met his end at Seireitou Kawahiru's hands.